Bloody Roses
by Constantinest
Summary: Walau kematianmupun tak bisa membuatku puas, karena membunuhmu juga tak ada artinya. Wanita itu akan tetap mencintaimu, kau tahu Luffy apa yang membuatku membencimu? / yang kuinginkan adalah perhatian dan cinta dari Boa Hancock Rnr/ #eventcrackpaircelebration.


Walau kematianmupun tak bisa membuatku puas.

Karena membunuhmu juga tak ada artinya. Wanita itu akan terus mencintaimu dan itu yang membuatku terluka.

Kau tahu Luffy kenapa aku sangat membencimu?

Meski kau telah menghancurkan apa yang kupunya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sangat membencimu.

Melainkan cinta yang kau dapatkan dari wanita itu! Itu yang membuatku semakin membencimu.

Setiap jeritan kesakitanmu tak ada artinya dimataku, dan kematianmu tak ada gunanya untukku.

Yang kuinginkan adalah perhatian dan cinta dari Boa Hancock.

**Bloody Roses.**

**Rated T**

**Oda-san **

**Constantin Clues**

**#Crackpaircelebration**

**Don't Like Don't read**

**...**

Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh ini, walaupun kita sering bertemu dan aku tak pernah mengenalmu serta tak peduli.

Aku, Donquixote Doflamingo adalah Shicibukai sama seperti wanita itu. Boa Hancock, The Snake Queen, ratu wanita yang cantik. Bukankah aku beruntung bisa satu ruangan bersamanya?

Kejadian ini bermula ketika perang besar yang menewaskan Portgas D Ace, dan cerita ini adalah sebelum saat perang dan dimana aku bertemu denganmu di ruang besar khusus untuk para Shicibukai.

Rata-rata aku mengenal mereka semua, yah tapi aku tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Mihawk yang menatapku sinis, mungkin dia masih kesal dengan kejadian terakhir ketika kita berpesta semalaman. Moria dan Kuma yang entah berdebat satu sama lain, walaupun Kuma tak peduli akan semua ucapan Moria.

Dan Hancock yang sedang duduk dengan wajah bosannya, aku tahu bahwa Sengoku memaksa kami para orang yang memiliki kekuatan serta kedudukan tinggi untuk meluangkan waktu dengan rapat bodoh. Tentu itu sangat membuang-buang waktu, tetapi kalau bosan aku akan menganggu mereka dan kurasa Snake princess yang belum pernah aku ganggu.

Tentu melihat ekspresinya akan menyenangkan bukan?

Aku berjalan mendekati wanita yang sedang meminum teh dengan anggunnya.

"Yo Hancock-san," sapaku dan duduk disebelahnya.

Matanya hanya bergeser menatapku sebentar kemudian menatap entah kemana, aku tahu bahwa wanita itu mencuekiku dan aku semakin tertarik untuk menggangunya.

"Well, aku tak menyangka bahwa kau mau juga datang kemari."

"..."

Butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk berbicara dengan wanita yang mengangap semua pria rendah dimatanya.

Aku masih tersenyum lebar dan mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata yang menarik untuk pembicaraan kami. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil, Hancock sama sekali tak peduli kepadaku.

"Kau tahu Hancock, apa yang membuatmu mau datang kemari menuruti panggilan pemerintah?"

"Bisakah kau tak mengganguku?!" usirnya sinis.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Hancock," ucapku sedikit memaksa, atau aku ingin dia sedikit peduli kepadaku.

"Tak ada," ucapnya dan segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bunga apa yang kau sukai?" ucapku terlontar begitu saja.

"Apakah kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu kau akan berhenti mengganguku?"

"Tentu,"

Hancock menghela nafas kemudian menatapku dengan padangan lembut dan pasrah. "Mawar,"

Well aku hanya memperhatikan wanita itu ketika dirinya berjalan dengan anggun. Tubuh yang seksi menggoda, rambut hitam yang panjang dan lurus, serta mata biru yang menampilkan kesombongan. Bukankah wanita ini sangat pantas untuk bersanding bersamaku?

Semua wanita sudah aku nikmati dan tak ada yang pernah membuatku sedikit bergairah, bahkan wanita polos yang menjual mahal dirinyapun tak berarti dimataku. Asalkan aku sudah bercinta dengan mereka dan mereka hanyalah pelampiasanku dikala bosan.

Itulah percakapan pertama kami, tidak berjalan mulus tapi setidaknya dia menyadari kehadiranku.

Perlahan aku semakin tertarik kepada wanita ini.

...

Ketika perang besar itu terjadi, perang yang menewaskan banyak orang. Namun aku tak peduli, aku menyukai melihat mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain dan kejadian itu tak pernah membuatku berhenti tertawa.

Bukankah lucu melihat mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain?

Namun mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak lazim, Hancock, yah wanita itu menyerang baik pemberontak maupun pemerintah. Terkadang aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa wanita itu melindungi pria muda itu, Monkey D Luffy pemimpin para pemberontak.

Bahkan mereka berpelukan? Ada apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya Hancock membunuhnya bukannya malah membelanya?

Cih, sekarang aku baru menyadarinya kenapa wanita itu mau menurut kepada pemerintah. Karena ia adalah penghianat namun tak terlihat.

Semakin menarik, banyak sekali pemberontak yang mendekatinya karena tertarik akan kecantikannya. Begitu juga aku sedikit tertarik kepadanya, aku berjalan dan melihat wanita itu membuat pria yang tergila-gila kepadanya menjadi batu.

"Well, Hancock disini kau rupanya. Apakah kau seorang penghianat?"

Ia melihatku namun memilih tak peduli dan pergi. Namun dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan benang dan memaksa orang itu untuk mengikuti apa yang aku perintahkan.

"A.. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?!" tanyanya ketika tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Aku membuatnya berjalan untuk mendekatiku, "Hentikan perbuatanmu bodoh!" bahkan dalam keadaan kritis seperti inipun wajahnya tak menunjukan ketakutannya, sungguh menarik.

"Hancock, saatnya untuk kita berbicara." Ucapku memeluk tubuh wanita itu dan membawanya pergi, dia tak bisa meronta karena kekuatan yang kupunya, terkadang menguntungkan juga memiliki kekuatan ini.

Aku membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan yang jauh dari perang. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bukan untuk berbicara dengannya walaupun dengan sedikit memaksa.

Sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini kepadanya, hanya saja wanita ini tak memberikanku pilihan lain.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Doflamingo!" ucapnya dengan marah.

Mendengar wanita ini mengucapkan namanya membuatku sedikit senang, yah aku menyukainya dan itu sangat indah.

"Aku bosan dengan perang itu. Aku yakin kau juga bukan Hancock?" ucapku sambil duduk dihadapannya. Dia memandangku dengan mata biru cerahnya yang indah.

"Lepaskan aku baka!"

"Tidak, aku tahu bahwa kau tak memihak siapapun. Begitu juga aku, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyerangku. Baik itu pemberontak maupun pemerintah, aku sedikit kesal hari ini dengan penghianatan Crocodile dan bisakah kau menghiburku hari ini?" tanyaku dengan nada dramatis, dan wanita itu menatapku seolah aku adalah barang hina.

"Aku tak peduli padamu!" ucapnya, oh ketika aku mendengar suaranya yang menghinaku sangat menyenangkan. Aku mendekati wajahnya memandangnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku Doflamingo!" teriaknya lagi, dan ini sungguh menyenangkan. Terkadang aku bertanya apakah tubuhnya senikmat suaranya?

Aku tak peduli dan terus memandang wajahnya, aku tak ingin kehilangan setiap momen ketika aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Menarik, aku merasa sedikit aneh ketika bersamamu Hancock."

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Bisakah kau sedikit peduli kepadaku?"

"Sampai mati aku tak akan pernah peduli kepadamu!"

Wanita yang keras kepala dan aku menyukainya.

Aku memperhatikan bibirnya yang merah ketika ia memarahiku, apakah ciumannya nikmat? Bibirnya yang merah mengingatkanku akan buah Strawberry kesukaanku. Perlahan aku menciumnya dan tak peduli akan rontaannya, aku tahu bahwa ia tak menikmati ciumanku namun aku sangat menikmati ciumannya.

Apakah sebegitunya kau membenciku Hancock, sampai-sampai kau tak mau menikmati ciumanku?

Aku melumat lembut bibirnya yang kenyal dan lidah kami bersatu, walaupun dia sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan ini namun aku mencoba untuk menjadi egois kali ini.

Aku mengulus rambutnya dan menekan kepala kami, aku sangat menikmati ciuman ini sangat. Bahkan aku merasa bahwa aku belum pernah merasakan ciuman yang senikmat ini.

Ciumanku merambat menuju lehernya yang putih indah itu, aku melumatnya dan ia sedikit menahan sensasi yang kuberikan kepadanya. Ia menjerit, memohon agar aku melepaskannya.

Namun aku tak bisa, akal sehatku tak mau menurutinya dan tubuhku menginginkan dirinya. Karena itu aku tak bisa berhenti menyentuh setiap inci kulitnya yang mulus itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku gila karena itu," bisikku ditelinganya.

Kupikir dirinya akan luluh dan mau menerimaku, namun kata-katanya membuat perasaanku kacau balau.

"Sampai mati aku hanya akan mencintai satu pria dan itu adalah Luffy!"

Luffy ya, apakah membunuhnya akan membuat kau berpaling kepadaku? Ah namun aku tak peduli untuk saat ini, percintaan kita mungkin mampu membuat kau berubah pikiran.

**...**

Ketika aku bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat membahagiakan, yah Hancock, tubuhnya benar-benar indah. Namun aku menyadari bahwa kamar ini terasa kosong.

Wanita itu menghilang entah kemana, mungkin ia segera keluar dari ranjang ini ketika aku tidur. Namun kenapa ia tak membunuhku? Bukankah itu adalah kesempatan baik, kurasa ia menyadari bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa dilawannya dan lebih baik kabur dari pada berhadapan denganku lagi?

Hancock tak mengucapkan salam apapun untukku dan menghilang begitu saja?

Perlahan aku merasa sedikit sakit pada hatiku, seolah sedikit disayat dari dalam dan itu membuatku harus menekannya.

"Sakit," perasaan ini sama seperti aku membunuh Corazon, adikku sendiri. Adik yang paling kusayang di dunia ini. Apakah aku harus sendirian?

Kamar ini besar dan membuatku teringat akan kejadian yang telah terjadi barusan. Hancock aku yakin wanita itu sangat puas terhadap servisku, tetapi matanya terus menangis dan ia selalu mengucapkan nama Luffy hal itu yang membuatku sedikit tersiksa akan permainan kami.

Aku menyandarkan kembali punggungku, kau tahu rasanya begitu memuakkan.

Sampai kapanpun Hancock hanya mencintai Luffy bukan aku!

**...**

Setelah lima tahun kejadian itu, aku tak mendapatkan kabar tentang Hancock dan wanita itu menghilang bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

Aku berada di kamarku yang megah dengan selimut berbahan sutra yang lembut. Sampai kini percintaan itu masih kuingat, dan mungkin hanya itu yang membuatku merasa bahwa kebersamaan kami bukanlah mimpi.

Hancock dan aku, yah itu nyata.

Aku berdiri dari ranjangku, sampai sekarang aku masih merasa sedikit kesepian. Keinginanku adalah satu bertemu dengan wanita itu dan memeluknya.

Kurasa aku semakin gila, aku adalah Doflamingo, sadis dan kejam adalah sifat dasarku dan buat apa aku harus memperhatikan wanita itu? Tidak aku seharusnya menghilangkan itu.

Hancock hanya akan membuatku lemah.

Kulihat pandang bunga mawar dari jendela kamarku. Aroma hujan dan harum bunga mawar bercampur menjadi satu, mawar-mawar itu baru bermekaran hari ini melihatnya sedikit membuatku nyaman.

Aku mengambil kemejaku dan mengenakannya tanpa mengancingnya.

Perlahan aku menuruni tangga, banyak orang yang menyapaku tentu karena aku penguasa disini.

Cukup lama aku berjalan dan menuju padang mawar yang indah itu.

Aku mendekati salah satu bunga yang paling cantik menurutku dan mengambilnya dengan langsung, aku lupa bahwa mawar memiliki duri yang cukup tajam membuat telapakku terluka karena itu.

"Argh!" jeritku dan segera melepaskannya namun kemudian aku menyilet mawar itu dengan kekuatanku dan menyentuh batangnya.

"Tuan muda," panggil pelayan itu, "Bagaimana tangan anda? Apakah anda ingin mengambil mawar ini?"

"Potong mawar ini aku ingin kau merangkaikan aku karangan bunga yang indah untuk kamarku," ucapku berjalan pergi, aku memperhatikan mawar ini begitu indah dan menusuk, sama seperti Hancock. Dia terlalu indah dan setiap kali aku mendekatinya aku hanya terluka karena durinya.

**...**

Setelah semua kejadian itu berlalu, kini aku berhadapan dengan Luffy dan Law. Law sang penghianat yang kini sudah berhasil melukaiku.

Aku membenci mereka berdua, terutama Luffy karena sudah mengusik ketenanganku, anak buahku banyak yang terluka karenanya dan kurasa aku salah karena sudah meremehkannya.

Organ dalamku terluka parah akibat serangan Law dan kini aku berusaha untuk menyembuhkan diri. Namun Luffy mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menghajarku habis-habisan.

Tubuhku terluka sangat parah dan kota Dressrosa kini hancur akibat ulahku sendiri. Taman bunga mawar yang sudah kurawat hancur begitu saja dan itu membuatku semakin benci kepadanya.

Seharusnya aku bisa membunuhnya, tapi kenapa dia selalu bisa membuat keadaan berbalik mendukungnya?

Luffy apa yang kau miliki? Bahkan temanku Crocodile, mantan anak buahku Law dan bahkan wanita itu Hancock! Kenapa mereka semua selalu berada dipihakmu? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada mereka sampai-sampai mereka bisa mendukungmu seperti itu?

Bahkan sampai Hancock mencintaimu?

Walaupun kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa arti cinta itu.

Disinilah aku berbaring diatas reruntuhan bangunan Dressrosa, darah keluar dari mulutku dan kekuatanku habis. Mataku dengan redup melihat Luffy dan Law yang berdiri menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

Namun aku berusaha menggerakan leherku yang mati rasa menatap hembusan angin dan sebuah kelopak bunga mawar jatuh di atas wajahku.

"Hancock," ucapku singkat. Bahkan sampai akhirpun aku tak bisa memberikanmu mawar yang kau suka.

Cih, seharusnya aku tak memikirkan itu. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati.

Mati? Yah mati, menyusul ayah, ibu dan saudaraku. Hey Rossi, apakah kau akan menghajarku walaupun aku sudah membunuhmu.

Kau tahu, sampai kapanpun kau tetap adikku yang berharga.

Dan untuk Hancock..

Aku terdiam, mencoba untuk mengingat wajah wanita itu.

Apakah ia tersenyum bahagia sekarang? Mungkin, karena Luffy akhirnya sudah mengalahkanku dan inilah batasku.

Bisakah kau mencoba untuk memperhatikanku walaupun sebentar?

Semula aku tak peduli pada gejolak rasa aneh yang ada dihatiku. Namun semakin aku menyadarinya bahwa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu Hancock.

Dan mungkin itu adalah kesalahan terbodohku!

Sampai akhir aku hanya akan sendirian.

Luffy kau beruntung jika wanita itu sangat mencintaimu dan itu membuatku iri.

"Ohook," batukku mengeluarkan darah, tubuhku sudah pada batasnya.

Aku membenci kekalahan.

Hancock apakah kau melihatku sekarang? Kuambil kelopak mawar yang berada didahiku dan mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku sangat menyukai mawar, begitu juga dengan dirimu."

Kalau aku terlahir kembali, Hei Luffy bisakah kita bertukar tempat sebentar? Aku ingin merasakannya.

Merasakan saat Hancock tersenyum bahagia melihatku.

**-The end-**

**A/N : pertama aku membuat ini karena mengikuti event Crackpaircelebration..**

**Kedua : tentu aku ingin menyebarkan virus Dofhan, aku sangat menyukai mereka. Pairing super langka namun aku sangat menyukainya.**

"**Kuharap kalian juga menyukai pair ini"**

**RNR please.**

**Don't Like Don't read**


End file.
